Pauline Stahl
thumb|Pauline Stahl, geb. JentzschPauline Stahl ist die Hauptdarstellerin der 9. Staffel. Liza Tzschirner spielt Pauline Stahl. Folgen Auftritte Folge 1781-2066 Folge 2262-2265 Folge 2747-2753 Biografie Die junge Pauline ist eine leidenschaftliche Konditorin, die mit ihrer Freundin Coco für eine kurze Zeit an den Fürstenhof kommt, um diese zu ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch zur neuen Restaurantleiterin zu begleiten. Bei dieser Gelegnheit möchte sie sich ihren eigentlichen Familienbesitz, den Fürstenhof, mal genauer ansehen, da sie die eigentliche Urahnin ist. Als sie dabei auf den Geschäftsführer Leonard Stahl trifft, in den sie sich sofort verliebt, würde sie am Besten für immer bleiben. Pauline erfährt, dass ihre Konditorei in Dresden Konkurs gemacht hat und versucht eine Stelle am Fürstenhof in der gleichen Position zu erhalten. Leonard bittet ihr zunächst ein Job als Küchenhilfe an. Im Fürstenhof entdeckt Pauline Liebesbriefe von ihren Großeltern, die sich dort kennengelernt haben. Sie will sofort mehr über ihre Großeltern wissen. Als Joseph an den Fürstenhof kommen, ist das die Möglichkeit. Joseph kannte nämlich Paulines Großvater. Doch sie ahnt nicht, was für ein Geheimnis Joseph in seinen Herzen verbirgt. Pauline, die sich unsterblich in den Geschäftsführer Leonard verliebt hat, entdeckt ihn mit Patrizia im Bett. Leonard, der nichts davon ahnt, will sogar, dass Pauline ihm das tanzen beizubringen, um Patrizia überzeugen zu können. Pauline versucht alles, um in seine Nähe zu gelangen. Patrizia bemerkt, wie sich Pauline an Leonard ranschmeißt. Sie versucht mit allem Mitteln dies zu verhindern. Schließlich werden Pauline und Leonard doch noch ein Liebespaar. Die Beziehung des Liebespaar verläuft in einem schlechten Licht. Pauline weiß nämlich nicht, dass sie die heimliche Erbin des Fürstenhofs wäre. Nur Leonard wurde von Friedrich in Kenntnis gesetzt. Doch er soll ihr davon nichts erzählen. Pauline erfährt von Friedrich, dass Leonard an einem Gehirntumor leidet. Pauline, die einen Heiratsantrag von ihrem Liebhaber erhielt, willigt nach dieser geschockten Nachricht sofort ein. Jedoch weißt sie nicht, dass Leonard ihr nur etwas vorspielt, da sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Fürstenhofs ist und Friedrichs Existenz von ihr abhängt. Am Tag der Hochzeit wird Leonard von seinem schlechten Gewissen so geplagt, dass er ihr doch noch die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Die traurige Pauline ist entsetzt und trennt sich sofort von ihm. Da Pauline nun erfahren hat, dass sie die rechtmäßige Erbin des Fürstenhofs ist, möchte sie die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Großvater wissen. Friedrich versucht das zu verhindern und bietet Pauline eine Menge Geld, die es ablehnt. Damit Leonard sie gewinnen kann, bietet er ihr sorgar an einen Laden für ihre Cupcakes im alten Salon ihrer Großmutter eröffnen. Pauline ist zwar sehr erfreut, doch eine Beziehung mit ihm kann sie sich noch nicht vorstellen. Pauline erfährt von Patrizia, dass Leonard mit ihr geschlafen hat und nun Vater von Zwillingen wird. Pauline möchte daher keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Doch sie ahnt nicht, dass der tatsächliche Erzeuger Friedrich ist. Pauline hat trotzdemnoch starke Gefühle für Leonard und es kommt immer wieder zu magischen Momente. Bei einer Fahrradpanne trifft sie auf den charmanten Daniel, der ihr zuvorkommend ist. Beide werden zunächst gute Freunde. Mit der Zeit findet sie heraus, wie sympatisch er eigentlich ist und beide werden daraufhin ein Paar. Als Daniel ein schweren Flugzeugabsturz überlebt, ist Pauline froh Leonard an ihrer Seite zu haben. Doch Leonard beginnt eine Affäre mit Natascha, das Pauline sehr trifft. Pauline konzentriert sich daraufhin nur auf Daniel. Am Fürstenhof lernt sie den Volksmusiker Chris Brenner kennen. Sie erfährt, dass Brenners Frau aufgrund von Daniel Selbstmord beging und dass Daniel sogar mit Chris zusamnen war. Chris hat immer noch Gefühle für Daniel. Jedoch steht Pauline im Weg. Als Chris bemerkt, er habe keine Chance mehr bei Daniel, sperrt er ihn und Pauline in einen verlassenen Haus ein. Pauline und Daniel werden nach ein paar Tagen von Leonard gerettet. Bei einer ausgelassene Partynacht, wacht sie am nächsten Tag gefesselt mit Leonard auf. Sie findet sogar später heraus, dass sie sich mit ihm verheiratet hat, woraufhin sie die Ehe anullieren lassen. Pauline bemerkt, dass sie keine Gefühle mehr für Daniel hat. Sie reist nach Wien. Leonard reist zu ihr und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, welchen sie annimmt. Bei einem Spaziergang mit Mila, wird Pauline von einem Handtaschendieb abgelenkt, woraufhin Mila entführt wird. Sie ahnt jedoch nicht, dass Daniel und Patrizia hinter der Entführung stecken. Als Leonard zu der aufgefordeten Lösegeldübergabe gehen will, versucht Pauline ihm das auszureden, woraufhin sie ihn im Zimmer einsperrt. Irgendwann kommt Pauline zur Vermutung, dass Patrizia die kleine Mila entführt hat. Doch bevor Patrizia sie befreit, müssen sich Pauline und Leonard voneinander trennen. Nach der Befreiung von Mila, können Pauline und Leonard endlich heiraten. Das Brautpaar verabschiedet sich von ihren Freunden und ziehen nach Wien. Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte * Gabriel Stahl, Sohn * Erich von WeyersbrunnErich von Weyersbrunn †, Großvater *Elfriede von Weyersbrunn †, Großmutter *Sophie Stahl, Schwägerin † *Niklas Stahl, Schwager *Martin Windgassen, Schwager *Luisa Wegener, Schwägerin *Frederik Stahl, Schwager Freunde * Coco Conradi * Tina Kessler * Martin Windgassen * Leonard Stahl * André Konopka * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Daniel Brückner * Goran Kalkbrenner Feinde *Tobias Blume *Patrizia Dietrich † *Chris Brenner † *Christoph Saalfeld Liebe *Daniel Brückner, Ex-Verlobter *Leonard Stahl, Ehemann Vorbilder * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Alfons Sonnbichler Hintergrundwissen *Das Lied von Pauline & Leonard ist "Summer wine" Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazlewood. *Das Lied von Pauline & Daniel ist "Fly me to the Moon" Frank Sinatra. Kategorie:Protagonistin Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Familie Stahl Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13